Whispers in the Dark
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: WOken up in the middle of the night, naruto and sakura must face another weird training session with their sensei. Only this time, a surprise is instore for the two shinobi. How will sakura ehave.. will naruto finally find his biggest fear?


**Whispers in the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or the characters. I just take them and scar them for the rest of their tv show lives. :) 

**One-shot**

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you make us come out this late."A very tired shinobi yawned, trying to fix his nest of blonde hair, sticking out from under his toad night cap. "Yea... I really don't see a point to this. I mean, everyones asleep."A pink haired shinobi stretched.

"Naruto. Sakura. I know very well that your both exhausted from earliers training, but the greatest oppurtunity of teaching you two the meaning of being ready for anything at any given moment arrived earlier this evening."Kakashi explained, hiding a somewhat devious smirk under his mask.

"Hm?"Naruto confusedly pondered, blinking and tiredly staring at his sensei, whom he thought might have finally gone crazy.

"Naruto,"Sakura suddenly said, sliding a foot slightly infront of her, taking a stance as her eyes began to dart around the surrounding training grounds. Something didn't feel right. She could sense.. Something. But what. "There's something out there."

With his eyes half open, Naruto cocked his head. "Yah know sakura, monsters in the dark is only a fairy tale. You don't have to be afraid. Me and kakashi will protect you."Naruto yawned, getting ready to fall asleep standing up.

"Baka."Kakashi muttered, beginning to wonder if he should've waited until morning for this exercise, or if he should've atleast let the two change from their night gowns. "yea... I really feel safe now."Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes, keeping her attention to the darkness around.

Suddenly, a strange breeze blew in the night. Looking away for an instance to see the dancing leaves and back caused her to jump. A very dark figure stood behind Kakashi, seemingly drawing what looked like a sword. The shape seemed familiar, yet unrememborable.

"kakashi-sensei! Watch out!"Sakura screamed, running as fast as she could to get kakashi out of the way. Sakuras high pitched scream rang through narutos ears, completely waking him up just in time to noticed the strange figure and sakura running.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto yelled, quickly performing hand seals. "Kage no buunshin!"He yelled as a dozen of his clones appeared, quickly pulling both Sakura and kakashi out of the way.

"oi! Who the hell are you?"Naruto yelled, balling a fist as he skidded to a stop infront of the shadowed figure.

_ Too long...  
Yes Indeed.  
Far too long indeed._

Five long invigorating years had past, seeming like an eternity. Finally home. FInally free of Orochimaru. Finally feeling...normal. The erdge for power still lurking within him, though separating from Orochimaru made it seem non-existant over the past few months.

"Hmph. I see you neither of you have changed on bit."A deep voice darkly said, holding in a laugh at the site of naruto in his green foggy cap. "I'm not even one bit surprised your wearing that still."

Naruto froze, unable to move even the slightest muscle. His heart began to race. "S-...Sasuke?"Naruto said, staring at the dark figure with wide eyes.

She could feel her knees buckle out from beneath her, fighting against that water that filled her eyes, she didn't want to believe it.

_no..._

"S-...Sasuke-kun...?"Sakura asked, bringing her hands to her chest, feeling her heart race as she could no longer fight against her tears, terribly losing. Glistening her cheeks, the small beads of liquid dripped off her chin and onto the cold hard ground beneath her.

Stepping into the light, he looked over to sakura and smirked upon remembering how naruto had just supposedly 'saved' her and kakashi-sensei. "Still a hendrance i see."He said as kakashi shot a look of warning to him. "Run if you wanna live."He ordered, jumping backwards several yards into the trees with naruto whom already was hiding there.

"Huh?"Sasuke confusedly asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked back over to Sakura whom was now standing, hanging her head lowwith her fists tightly balled to her sides. Her short pink hair began to dance in the breeze, caressing her face ever so gently.

"You left us. You turned your back on your people. You turned on and betrayed me. The only one who stood up when no one else would. The one who kept your dear secret. The one who was laid back unable to do or say anything. The ONLY one who spilled my guts out to you."Sakura growled, suddenly lifting her head causing the moonlight to glisten off of her emerald eyes, making them glow in the night.

_Something...  
What is it?  
I know i see something._

Something that he had never seen in her before suddenly appeared in her eyes. They seemed so determined but hurt and lost at the same time. Whatever it was, he sudden;y felt as if he was looking into Narutos eyes.

"I know Kakashi isn't stupid enough to make another illusion of you, especially what happened last time. And Kakashi would've have been creative enough in making your present form. Since thats the case, I will pleasurably kill you."She growled, spreading her legs apart roughly, firmly stancing. The breeze seemed to gale even harder, slightly blowing up her soft pink gown, revealing her thighs, and every curve of her body. The creamy skin from her cleavage decently showed after the wind blew away the small loose string that tied together the Vee of her shirt.

_Oh, hell no.  
There's no way in hell...  
That can't be.  
...oO_

How could this gorgeous, soft skinned, emerald eyed beauty be the Sakura he knew. He hadn't even touched her and she already began stirring sensations deep within him. The fire he saw in her eyes. That must've been it.

She cracked her knuckles and ran towards the rogue ninja. Unsure if he could part his eyes from hers for a mere second, made his heart jump. He had to dodge, unknowing of what she was capable of doing.

Screaming out, she punched the ground before him, suddenly encaving the area before her. Dirt, rocks and trees flew into the air, roughly crashing down. Debris filled the air, making it hard to see whether she got him or not. Wanting both to kill him and hold him in her arms, wanting for her to have got him, and to have missed made her confused and her heart ache.

Both Kakashi and Naruto stood with large white eyes as they both dropped sweat. "Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan scares me."Naruto whispered. "It takes only a real man to admitt that. Because i am too."Kakashi agreed.

Truly amazed at what he saw he held onto the brance of the tree just above Kakashi and Naruto. As the debris cleared away, he gazed upon the large crater in the middle of the training grounds. She truly meant to kill him, or atleast it definatly seemed it. Sakura had definatly grown, not only in her physical appearance, but both her physical and mental strength. Indeed a decent opponent.

Sakura stood, looking for ay sign of life around the crater, finding nonw. Both realived and worried, she fell to her knees tightly gripping the end of her gown , which reached her mid-thigh. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm going home."Sakura said, emotionless as she stood up., just wanting to be alone. Alone... forever.

"I came back Sakura. Back then, my judgement was corrupted, but now i can tell you that it's not. I'm home for good."Sasuke gently said, appearing behind her. walking up to herand grabbing her waist, pulling her against him.

"Not only am i home. I'm here with you."He spoke in a whisper. The dark. Complete and utter silence. It all had to be a dream...or an illusion at least. But no... even Kakashi wouldn't go this far. His touch. His warmth. His voice, stirring forbidden sensations she denied herself and found un-important. Turning around, she looked into his dark eyes. "Sasuke-kun..."She gently replied.

"Wow. After this, Sasuke needs to tell us his secret to women."Kakashi said, watching the two as Naruto nodded in agreement.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips tightly to hers, holding her even closer, slightly lifting her higher. At first she hesitated but then parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide in and caress hers ever so gently.

Muahahahahah!!!! Thats all. I MIGHT make another chapter if i get reviews. Depends on reviews. xD


End file.
